


The baker's in the bathtub

by hydrolics (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SouHaru Week, merman!haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hydrolics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka's definition of a quickie was a dip in the tub in the morning, long enough to let his tail out. Of course these little "quickies" would get them in trouble one day. (For souharu week day 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The baker's in the bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first day of souharu week you guys! I hope to post something for everyday but it's almost time for finals but I'm gonna try my hardest, so lets have fun this week!

Dating a mermen was complicated at best and exhausting at worst. Sousuke had gotten used to having mackerel with almost every meal and Haruka had gotten a little better at controlling when he transformed so he didn’t always sprout fins and a tail at the slightest contact with water so they had gotten better at hiding Haruka’s secret from everyone except Makoto but of course he would already know since he is Haruka’s best friend so he didn’t count among those they had to leave in the dark. Sousuke’s best friend however had to be kept in the dark.

“Sousuke, hurry up!”

“Yeah in a minute!”

Haruka just had to have one of his long ass soaks in the tub the morning Rin came to pick them up for their train back to Tokyo, and to make matters worse Haruka had let his tail come out too. Sousuke had two choices; either he chase off Rin and they miss their train while waiting for Haruka to dry or he'd try to find a way to dry Haruka off before Rin busted down the bathroom. Of course Sousuke only had a few seconds so the only thing he could do was slam the front door in Rin's face and run to the bathroom and lock it before he followed. Haruka had dragged himself out of the bathtub and was trying to revert back to human form but from how his brow was furrowed in concentration and from previous experience he had been in his merman form too long to simply just change back at the drop of a hat so now here they were.

Sousuke rubbed his hands across his face and turned to face Haruka, "Now what do we do? You're still half fish and we only have a couple of minutes before Rin tears down the door and you're secret is blown."

Haruka shrugged his shoulders and traced patterns in the water on the tile, even in a desperate situation like this the bastard still remained aloof, how Sousuke put up with him for so long still came up in conversations with their friends. Sousuke's minor breakdown was interrupted by the loud banging the door, "Sousuke, what the hell? Open the door we have half an hour till the train comes and it's a twenty minute walk to the station from Haru's place."

Sousuke turned to the door to yell back at Rin when he was hit in face with a towel, he stepped towards Haruka, twirling the towel in his hands to whip it at him when he pointed at the towel then to his tail.

“Use that to dry my tail.”

Sousuke wasted no time dropping down to his knees and quickly got to work to drying off Haruka’s tails. Of course Haruka voiced his complaints about how rough Sousuke’s rubbing was but the rougher he got the scales of Haruka’s would fall off faster and pale skin would peek through the gaps in his tail. He had scrubbed away half of Haruka’s tail and had parted what little of Haruka’s legs that was revealed to dry his lap when he heard Haruka’s sharp intake of air. Either Sousuke had hit something sensitive or…

“So _this_ is what you two were doing!?”

Rin had gotten through the door and was standing red faced and flustered in the small changing area in front of the bath, Sousuke hunched over Haruka to block his tail from Rin’s sight but the redhead was too engrossed in yelling at them.

“I’m giving you two five minutes to clean up and ready to go. While you assholes were having your quickie I dragged your bags to the door so _hurry_ the fuck up.”

Rin glared at them one last time before walking out of the bathroom, making it a point to slide the door hard behind him. Sousuke let out the breath he was holding and straightened his back out from the uncomfortable arch he had it in earlier. He looked down at Haruka’s lap and saw that his tail had finally split into his legs, there were a few patches of scales on his legs but he had his legs back so they had to hurry before Rin came back. Sousuke stood up and held out his hand to Haruka and helped him stand up. The shorter man stumbled a little but he managed to toddle to the clothing hamper and began pulling his clothes on, once he finished he started to walk to walk out when Sousuke held his arm in front of him, blocking the door.

“For future reference, don’t you ever do something that stupid ever again.”

Haruka met the glare Sousuke was giving him with his own.

“I’ll try not to.”

He slipped under Sousuke’s arm and through the door before he could question him on what he meant by he’ll “try”. Sousuke shook his head in annoyance and followed Haruka.

“The things I do for love.”


End file.
